


Making a Deal

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Suicide, graphic discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Allison is heartbroken when Claire is diagnosed with an incurable brain tumor. There's no cure, no treatment, no way to fix it.But...Klaus knows someone who might help.Klaus kills himself to make a deal with God to save his niece. It turns out to be a bigger price than he expected.Not Season 2 Compliant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	Making a Deal

There was a shadow over the mansion. 

A strange darkness that hadn’t happened since Ben died. Everything was muffled, dim, and colorless. Allison had locked herself in her room, something Klaus was a bit grateful for as now he didn’t have to hear her broken sobs anymore. He could still hear her voice in the back of his mind. 

_ For fuck’s sake Klaus! Can you just make this...not about you for five seconds! Why would you even say that? _

He hadn’t been joking around though. He did know God and maybe she could help. 

Instead, he kept his mouth shut after that. Luther was hovering outside her room like a nervous puppy, wringing his hands and pacing. The others were also avoiding her, Reginald didn’t exactly raise them with healthy coping skills.

“It’s completely insane.”

Klaus huffed, rolling his eyes. His pen hovered over the pad of paper where it rested precariously on his knee. Of course Ben was glaring at him with disapproval, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. 

“Seriously Klaus, it’s a stupid idea.”

“It’s the only thing that might help,” he snapped back and Ben’s face fell. “You heard. Incurable brain cancer. She’s in agony and she’s going to die soon. Imagine being a little girl in pain and confused as you die.”

“I remember being a kid and dying thank you very much.”

Klaus grimaced at that. “Yeah...you’re right.”

There was a long stretch of silence. “You don’t even know if it’ll work.”

“No, I don’t. That might have been a one time thing but...I have to try. I’m not gonna sit by helpless,” Klaus tapped his pen on his paper. “Can I read you my life again?”

“Fine.”

He cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter. 

“Okay, gunshot to the head,” Klaus held up a finger. “Pros, probably fast and painless. Cons, I might actually blow off my head and I don’t know if I can grow it again. Plus, I saw a documentary about this guy who tried and had to live with half a head.”

“Pass,” Ben looked a little green, could ghosts even get nauseous? Klaus scratched it off the list. “This is the worst thing we’ve ever discussed.”

“Worse than the time we talked about the thing with snakes and peanut butter?” He raised his eyebrows and Ben shuddered. 

“I could drown myself? I did read that it takes a long time and that it can leave your corpse all bloated and gross,” he scratched it off again. 

“And the attractiveness of your corpse is important?”

“Sure, if I don’t come back I don’t want them to find me like that,” Klaus streadfastedly ignored the sad look on Ben’s face. “So that takes out hanging, getting mauled by tigers, jumping into a volcano.”

“Klaus...”

“It does leave an overdose. That one I know I won’t fuck up,” he stared at the paper, his face prickling with heat. “I know exactly what my limit is and I can just go a bit further. It’ll be like all those other times but no hot EMT to bring me back.”

Ben reached forward, his hand lingering on Klaus’s arm before drifting through it. “That’s-”

“But I did just hit a year sobriety,” he mumbled. “And shit...it’s just...”

“I know.”

“I can’t.”

They sat there for a long moment before Klaus tossed the notebook off to the side. He sank back into his pillows and pulled his stuffed unicorn to his chest. “I guess I’m cutting my throat then.”

Ben winced at that. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

He decided to do it that night, after Allison had cried herself to sleep and everyone else had gone to hide away in their rooms. The bathroom was almost too white when he stepped in, even more stark when he put away the colorful bath mat and towels Allison had brought in.

A strong herbal cloud rose up from the bath, burning as he sank in deep. Ben sat on the toilet, silent but there. He had promised not to say anything but his steady gaze was calming. 

“Alright then,” Klaus reached down to grab one of Diego’s knife, knowing it would be sharp. “So...fast and deep, right?”

Ben nodded. 

“I’ll see you on the other side then,” he gave his brother a tight smile and raised his hand to his throat. 

_ “You again.” _

_ He didn’t even open his eyes, throat still hot and burning. The girl’s voice grating in his ears, dripping with annoyance. “Yeah...it’s me.” _

_ “And this time it’s not because you were jumping on the back of some guy in a fursuit.” _

_ He cracked an eye open to see the sepia toned world, trees waving in the breeze. The girl stood over him, her hair tickling his nose.  _

_ “Yeah, it’s me. I have a favor to ask. Do you call it a favor or a prayer?” He sat up, stretching a bit. God just looked back, interest on her face. “Anyway, I need you to fix a mistake you made.” _

_ “A mistake I made?” _

_ “Mmhmm, none of us are perfect. Everyone makes mistakes,” he waggled his eyebrows. “But this was one major fuck up.” _

_ “Hey!” She frowned.  _

_ “Sorry, no bad language here?” Klaus turned to face her, folding his legs under him. “It’s about my niece Claire.” _

_ “There are a lot of Claires out in the world,” she tapped her mary jane on the grass.  _

_ “This is a seven year old that you gave terminal brain cancer to,” she looked down at that. “The one who is going to die.” _

_ “And what do you want?” _

_ Klaus spread his hands out, tattoos pointing up to the sky. “I want you to save her.” _

_ “Yeah...no can do.” _

_ He stared at her in disbelief. How could she be so nonchalant about it. How could she hear about a dying child and just shrug it off. “But, she’ll die.” _

_ “People die every day, most stay dead,” she shrugged.  _

_ “And I get free will. I get crazies who murder people and car crashes and...this was your fault. This was some messed up DNA you gave her. You need to fix it.” _

_ God just stared and then rocked back and forth. “It’s not that easy.” _

_ “Um...you’re God...” he scowled.  _

_ She laughed bitterly. “It’s hard. A tricky thing putting the world in balance. Especially with people like you trying to knock it off kilter.” _

_ “I promise I’ll stop dying, cross my heart,” he gave her his best smile but she didn’t even blink.  _

_ “We all have our destiny Klaus. If I stop someone from fulfilling their destiny there has to be an even trade. So...if I keep a soul on Earth then I need one in exchange,” a chill ran through him at that.  _

_ “So, I’ll stay.” _

_ He didn’t even hesitate to answer. Who would miss him? Claire, with all of Allison’s brilliance, had a bright and beautiful future ahead of her. She would do so much more than a washed up ex-junkie.  _

_ God actually looked a little sad at that. “You can’t.” _

_ “Like hell I can’t! I’m already dead!” _

_ She grimaced. “You can’t stay Klaus. I’m sorry.” _

_ Klaus felt his shoulders sag. “Then who?” _

_ “Well...there is a soul that should be here. Someone who hasn’t moved on yet,” she spoke slowly and Klaus’s blood ran cold.  _

_ “No,” he shook his head.  _

_ “Yes,” someone answered behind him.  _

_ Ben stood to the side, hands shoved in his pockets. “She’s right Klaus. I don’t belong down there but she does.” _

_ He shook his head sharply, nails biting into his tattoos. “No! That’s not fucking fair!”  _

_ God tsked at his language. “I don’t make the rules.” _

_ “Then who does! Because I’m about to go all Karen and request to speak to the manager!” He shouted, staggering to his feet. “This is all kinds of bullshit!”  _

_ “Klaus,” Ben broke into his tirade. There was calmness, peace in his face. “It’s okay. Seriously. If this is something I can do, a way to help the family...that’s what I want.”  _

_ “I would have never done this if it meant-” _

_ “You’re not as selfish and weak as you pretend to be.” _

_ Klaus flinched at that. “I can’t do it without you.” _

_ Ben stepped forward, hands cold where he grabbed at Klaus’s upper arms. He smiled softly and pulled his brother in for a hug. Klaus shivered and leaned into the hug, the first real touch from him in years.  _

_ “You can. You’ll stay sober, you’ll grow. I’m...I’m dead Klaus, my story is over. You have the chance to write your own story,” Ben squeezed him tighter. “And it’s going to be amazing.” _

_ Klaus laughed tearfully.  _

_ A strange pulling sensation came from his throat, making him clear it. God stepped forward, her large eyes sad. “You’re going back. You have to make a choice.” _

_ He pulled back, looking into Ben’s warm eyes. There was a moment, another pressure on his throat, and then he nodded. “Okay.” _

_ “It’s fine Klaus,” Ben whispered and this time the pain was sharper, leaving him gasping. “It’ll be okay.” _

“Klaus!”

_ The scream was distant, desperate, but he ignored it. “I’ll miss you.” _

_ “I’ll miss you too brother.” _

And then he was gasping. Huge, ripping, painful breaths flooded his lungs and he coughed harshly. His fingers scrabbled at the tile around him, hands slipping and sliding.

“Oh my God!” Someone gasped. “Klaus?”

“Give him some room!” That was Diego, he was sure of it. 

The world swam around him when he opened his eyes. The lights were so bright and everything was red, red, red. 

Blood.

There were streaks of it along the flood, deep and dark. The water had sloshed over the side of the tub, sending red liquid everywhere. Grace would probably spend hours cleaning up this mess. 

They would probably have to retile it. 

“Klaus?” He blinked up at Diego who shook his shoulder. “Are you with me?”

“Uh huh,” he coughed again. 

“What the hell were you thinking!” He snapped then, any concern replaced quickly with rage. “How...how?”

“You were dead Klaus,” Luther squeaked out, something that would have made Klaus laugh if his throat didn’t ache so much. “There was so much blood and you weren’t breathing. You were in the water.”

“So I did drown?” He asked. “Of fucking course I did.”

“Klaus?” Vanya asked as he forced himself to sit up. His skin was streaked with red. “Your throat.”

There was a thin cut along the skin, still sluggishly breathing. He winced as he prodded at it, letting her press a washcloth to his neck. 

“There’s no way that made that much blood,” Luther sounded faint. 

“Cut myself shaving...it bleeds like a bitch,” he croaked out. 

Now that he was sitting up he let his eyes move around the room. Luther had blood all his up arms, red almost completely covering his white shirt. So, he must have been to one to “rescue” him. Diego moved around the room quickly, seemingly trying to get himself in control of the room despite shaking all over. Vanya did her best to help and Five blinked into the room with a box of gauze. 

Allison stood in the doorway, face pale and horrified. Her knuckles were white where they gripped the door frame and she stood perfectly still. 

But. 

No Ben.

The loss, the yawning emptiness in the room made something in his chest crack. He would show up any moment now, rolling his eyes at Klaus’s antics. But...he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t ever again. 

And he cried. 

He didn’t remember who got him cleaned up or who moved him into his bed. He didn’t remember crying himself to sleep, mourning the brother who had died all those years ago. 

But he woke up the next morning, scab at his throat itching and eyes burning. 

“Why’d you do it?” Allison’s voice made him wince, her hand keeping him from pulling the blankets back over his head. 

“Do what?”

“Try to kill yourself?” He looked up at her sad, lined face. God, did grief really age you that quickly? It was hardly fair. 

“I slipped while shaving.”

Her frown deepened. “Bullshit, the amount of blood in there...that wasn’t shaving.”

Klaus pushed himself up on his elbows. “Listen, Allison I’m really tired and don’t feel super great. I’d love to go back to sleep-”

“Because it is messed up if you did! You know that I’m going through hell with Claire. Is this because you weren’t the center of everyone’s attention?” Her eyes were shining with tears. “Is this a sad cry for everyone to look at you?”

And now Klaus was pissed. 

Maybe it was whatever weird jetlag he had from being thrown back down from heaven but he wasn’t in the mood to play along. 

“This wasn’t about me.”

“Everything is about you!” Allison shouted. “You make everything about you, you always have! And I’m going through hell. I need you to be here for me, not...not...”

“Not letting myself bleed out so I can have a chat with God?” He snapped back. “Not begging her to take me and spare Claire but being told that...that I don’t belong there either? Not letting Ben go so that Claire would be okay?” 

Allison stared at him before a sharp, stinging pain laced through his body. He blinked at her, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek. Her hand was still raised, poised for another slap.

“Fuck you Klaus.”

And then he was alone again. 

Completely, completely alone. 

He was still in bed a few hours later when Vanya crept in as quiet as a mouse. It took a few minutes before he even noticed her, raising his eyebrows at her fidgeting in the corner. 

“Patrick called,” she said softly. “Something...something happened and...Claire’s okay. No sign of the tumor. It’s like it just vanished.”

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. 

“She also told me what you said...is it true? Did you really kill yourself so you could...talk to God?” 

The way she said it made it sound so ridiculous that he burst out laughing, thin shoulders shaking. “You’re not the only one with surprise powers sis.”

“Oh,” he could hear the tears in her voice too. “You saved her.”

“Yeah, guess I did.”

He met Claire a month later. 

The little girl was all smiles, hair starting to grow back and her cheeks filled with a rosy glow. Allison held her hand as she introduced them all, joy evident on her beautiful face. 

“And this,” Allison waved him over, smiling at him as he came close. “This is your Uncle Klaus.”

“I like your coat,” Claire said shyly, reaching forward to run her finger along the faux fur lining. 

“Then you are a woman of impeccable taste,” Klaus smiled, bopping her nose with his finger. Claire giggled and ducked behind her mother’s legs, peering out at him. 

Allison smiled warmly down at her daughter, running a hand through her short curls. “How about you go with your Uncle Luther and Uncle Five to the kitchen? Uncle Five can show you how to make a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich.”

At the mention of sweets Claire’s face lit up and she eagerly took Luther’s hand, chattering happily. Klaus moved to follow them but was grabbed by Allison and pulled in for a tight hug. 

“I didn’t say thank you,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “I didn’t know how.”

“Ain’t no thing,” he tried to tease but she shook her head. 

“I was...I should have...I’m so fucking  _ sorry _ Klaus,” her voice was so soft, so shattered. “What I said was unforgivable. I was just lost and scared and-”

“It’s okay,” he pulled back and cupped her face, smiling. “I understand. How about we go into the kitchen, eat some very caloric sandwiches and then tell Claire all about her Uncle Ben. Hmm?”

“Okay,” she smiled back. “Look at you, my brother, the hero.”

“Nah, not me,” Klaus shrugged. “I’m just able to die, get told by God how much she hates me, and then come back. That’s not that special.”

“You’re stronger than you think you are,” she hugged him again and he chuckled. 

“That’s very similar to what Ben said before...” he trailed off and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Come on sister dearest, let’s go hang with the fam.”


End file.
